


LoVE Versus Hope

by Jade444



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara can possess people, I didn't specify, Knives, M/M, Other, basically a one shot but eh, find the hidden dirty jokes, or frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/Jade444
Summary: Sans' day starts off like any other, but the day quickly turns sour as he is attacked in the woods, the attacker's identity enough to cause him a great deal of pain. When he manages to dust the attacker, he gains LV. The small skeleton, logically, should never have gained LV. It would cause him to go insane.Resets pass, and Sans somehow keeps his LV. This causes horrible events to unfold.Will anyone ever be able to trust the precious little skeleton again?





	LoVE Versus Hope

Sans woke up, just like any other day. He vaguely remembered his dream from before he woke, but it was only very faint. It wasn’t strange for him to dream about freedom, however, and a human breaking the barrier. Not letting this bother him, he descended the stairs as quietly as he could, so as not to wake his brother. He knew he shouldn’t condone his lazy behavior, but Papyrus had just seemed so… tired lately. More mentally than physical, granted, but that made it even harder for Sans not to worry.

So, he let the younger skeleton sleep, for fear of making Papyrus mad. He remembered -faintly- one time he had jumped on Papyrus in his bed to wake him up, but that had apparently been a bad idea. Papyrus ended up having a panic attack, and Sans had tried to help, only succeeding in making it worse. When his brother had calmed down, Sans had sure as hell gotten a few fierce and angry words from Papyrus.

So, he learned not to wake him up that way any more.

He walked silently into the kitchen, the carpet in the living room muffling his footsteps. As soon as his feet hit cold tile floor, he shivered. Mostly unbothered, Sans set about the task of cooking breakfast. He hoped the smell of his wonderful breakfast tacos would wake his brother up, if nothing else.

 

Surely, after about ten minutes, Sans could hear his brother descending down the stairs. He was just finishing up with making the food, and got a plate ready for Papyrus. “Good morning Papy! I made you some breakfast.” Sans smiled brightly and ran over to Papyrus as he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. The short skeleton really couldn’t help it, and threw his arms around his brother in a hug.

“Morning Sansy, it smells wonderful.” Papyrus had his normal lazy grin decorating his expression. But Sans could see the dark circles under his eyesockets.

“Of course! Everything the Magnificent Sans cooks up looks, smells, and tastes the best!” Sans said proudly, his eyelights shaped like stars. This evoked a chuckle from Papyrus, who grabbed his plate of food and walked into the living room.

**

Breakfast had finished without any real issue, and Papyrus had seemed even a little cheerier than when he had woken up.

Ever the positive one, Sans took this as a good sign. Maybe he would actually be able to help his brother feel a little better.

Sans was on patrol into the Snowdin forest. He didn’t notice anything different so far, and was somewhat daydreaming as he walked. There was no real worry running through his thoughts. Not even a human would come on a Monday, he supposed.

Though, as he kept walking, there was an ever growing dread creeping up his spine. _There’s nothing really on my spine, though. It’s just… a weird sensation. Kind of like when Red_ accidentally _bit my spine one time. Well, it doesn’t really feel the same as that._ Remembering his friend from another AU always put him into a cheerful mood.

With his thoughts distracting him, Sans didn’t notice the shadow creeping in the trees behind him.

 _I wonder when Red might visit again, he’s the only one who actually seems to like spending time with me ever. Everyone else always gets irritated after only a few minutes._ That thought was definitely true for Edge, Red’s brother.

Suddenly Sans was sent falling to the ground, managing to turn around midfall so he landed on his back, facing the attacker. He was more horrified to see Papyrus on top of him now, more horrified than he would ever be if it was anything else. He was suddenly very aware of a cold metal object pressing to his chest.

As a Sans, the small energetic skeleton had a moderately higher amount of HP than the others. But since he was a Sans, and he didn’t have any real power to boast about -He was still training with Alphys for a reason- he still had an especially small HP count. This had generally meant he had never gained LV, of course.

So logically, Sans went deathly still as the silver blade pressed right to his shirt, threatening to take what little HP Sans did have.

 _If worse comes to worse, Papy only has 1 HP, so it wouldn’t be that easy to get him off and-_ His thoughts came to a screeching halt. _Why would I ever think that? I’d never hurt him. I just… need to give him a chance to explain._

“P-Papy, what are y-you doing? Why too you ha-have that knife?” Sans asked fearfully, wishing that he didn’t sound so afraid.

There was no response from his brother, except the knife pressing harder down on his sternum. There was definitely a tear in Sans’ shirt now, and he could see the cyan blood bubbling up before he felt the pain. When he did feel it though, he screamed. The sound was cut short by a hand clamping over his mouth, and he looked up at Papyrus, tears welling in his eyes. The taller skeleton's expression just seemed blank and dead. The normally black eyelights of the younger skeleton were burning a deep red color.

“Papy, please stop, and just talk to me.” Is what Sans wanted to say, but he couldn’t because of the hand over his mouth. The pressure from the knife stopped, but now the tip of it lightly ran a trail down his sternum, and started a trail down his spine. When Sans felt the knife reach the base of his spine, the weapon started up a painful carving motion, as if trying to get through and detach his whole lower body.

Sight clouded with pain, Sans could only feel his rising panic as the pain was starting to fade to a dull numbness. If the carving motion didn’t stop, he would be paralyzed. He didn’t realize he had summoned an attack before he saw it lodge itself through his brother’s chest.

**

Sans sobbed into his scarf, sitting on one of the chairs in Undyne's lab. He had his knees tucked to his chest, even if this position caused excruciating pain to make itself known from his spine.

The scientist in front of him had already done a Check on him. He had LV now. The thought made Sans want to throw up. He could feel it, it was like there was a small numb spot on his soul. He didn’t move until he realized Undyne was speaking.

“You’re lucky he didn’t get any farther through the bone, or else you’d be as good as dead.” She commented, sighing.

 _Yeah, because I feel so lucky. My own brother tried to kill me. Oh joy, what luck do I have._ He thought bitterly, and that brought on a new rush of tears. “D-Did you get his hoodie?” Sans managed to ask, looking up at her. Even someone who didn’t know him would be heartbroken by the sight of tears present on the small skeleton’s face.

“Alphys is bringing it in after she makes her report.” Undyne replied quietly. She probably felt like she was dealing with a wounded animal or child, and was trying to soothe Sans.

He didn’t blame her. _I’ve been real childish to not notice that my own brother apparently hated me all along. Or think that anyone actually liked me. I’m so, so childish- why would anyone like me?_

Sans almost didn’t notice when another person entered the room.

“Blue.” Came a gruff voice, easily identifiable as Red. Sans had to perk up at the sound of the voice. He didn’t feel like making Red worry any more. He looked at Red, his crying mostly having slowed down.

Sans just accepted it when he was pulled to stand, warm arms wrapping around him and effectively giving him a chance to ignore the world around him. An offer that he took, burying his face in the soft fabric of his alternates red sweater. A hand gently rubbed at his back, and before he knew it, he was crying again. Sobbing. Wailing for all the anguish the world had put him through. The hand rubbing at his back definitely avoided his injury, which was only visible due to the small blood stain on his shirt.

Sans barely registered that Red was talking to Undyne, only aware of this from the gentle rumbling of Reds voice, centering in his chest.

**

Sans was at home. He was alone. Red had had to leave, had to go back to his own universe. Sans had to convince himself that that didn’t bother him or scare him.

He was watching a Napstabot special, but he wasn’t really paying attention, staring blankly at the screen. Every so often he had a thought, _I should go check up on Papyrus._ But then he remembered. And often every time that happened, he started crying again.

The door opened. Seconds passed, and now a human was standing in front of him, brandishing a knife. Sans couldn’t find it in himself to care, now staring blankly at the human instead. And then, he noticed the somewhat worrying sensation of turning to dust. He didn’t feel any pain, it just felt like numbness was spreading up his arms and legs.

He looked down at himself. Oh, his arms were dust. His legs too. The rest of his body went numb, and he was vaguely aware that _his body wasn’t there anymore._ Something in his soul screamed at him that his calmness was wrong, that he should be fighting. That there should be some hope this human can be saved from the murderous path they have taken. But he didn’t get the chance to try following that feeling, because everything had gone cold and black.

 

**

Sans woke up in bed, jolting to a sitting position as if electricity had shot right through him. Then, he promptly burst into tears. At the sound of crying, Papyrus came running into the room. Not asking any questions, he immediately settled into bed with Sans, hugging him and comforting him.

 _What a horrible nightmare. Papy would never do that._ He thought, though the memory of the dream was fading away. He couldn’t stop crying, and he found himself clawing at Papyrus' hoodie, desperately trying to tell himself that Papyrus was really there.

An hour passed before he started to calm down. When he finally did, he simply pretended none of that hour ever happened. His brother still seemed worried, though he couldn’t push anything.

What was strange was that, even after telling himself it was just a dream, he could still feel that feeling, the numb spot on his soul.

He’s gone on patrol again. _Again? What am I thinking, yesterday was Sunday. There was no work yesterday. There is no ‘again.’_

He felt somewhat angry and irritated at those thoughts. Why was he getting mad so easily? Hm, he supposed he probably just felt tired.

Sans went into the forest and got the horrible feeling of Déjà vu.

**

Sans couldn’t believe this. He didn’t understand why. He was sitting in the lab again. This time he was sitting on Reds lap on a chair, snuggled up to his chest. If this had happened in any other situation, he knew Undyne would be fangirling.

He wasn’t really paying attention to what red and Undyne were talking about.

“…two resets in a row? What could have caused him to go crazy in the first place?”

“I have no idea. If I were there, I would have killed the asshole too.”

Sans couldn’t make heads or tails out of what they were saying, so he just kept quiet. He simply felt content in Reds arms. But what was nagging him was the growing feeling of numbness in his soul. He’d gained LV. He fought hard to convince himself that he was only defending himself….right? He hadn’t had the feeling of burning satisfaction of gaining LV that Red described as what some people from underfell felt and got addicted to. But he still just felt like maybe… maybe he didn’t care if he had had to kill again.

He quickly took his mind off it, instead looking at Red and saying something quietly.

**

Several more resets passed like that. Every time he woke up from one, he had pulled himself out of another nightmare. At the beginning few resets, he sobbed continuously as he woke up each time. But many, many more passed. With each new reset, Blue was beginning to feel less scared, less bothered by the thought of murder.

His actions became purely routine, robotic, automatic. Make breakfast, give Papyrus a big hug, and then go out on patrol after eating. Walk to the forest, get attacked, and then dust his brother. His LV grew steadily, staying the same from the previous reset, and continuing to raise with each one.

Red had stopped coming after about fifty resets. Blue was left a hollow shell of what he used to be. The LV kept raising.

He couldn’t even find it in himself to care about anything anymore. Monsters around town had actually started avoiding him.

And then finally, on the 1,000th reset, something just… changed.

He went through the normal routine. Make breakfast. Papy wasn’t there, though. He was avoiding Sans too. A faint voice in Sans’ head wondered why. Why were people so scared?

He went on his patrol. The same events before had occurred once more.

Except this time, when he saw the attack go right through his brother’s chest, something within him just _snapped._ The human watched on as their new creation, their mindless slave did a genocide route for them. There was nothing like the satisfaction of watching an innocent little skeleton turn into a murderer.

**

Sans stiffly walked into the lab, gazing around the main room with cold, gray eyelights. He looked forward and was met with the sight of Red.

“Blue….” Red sounded like he regretted something. Sans could only wonder what he regretted, though. He didn’t react as he saw tears forming in his alternate's eyesockets.

A voice in the back of his mind told him he should be feeling something, but he was at a loss for what. His soul just felt numb. The only time he ever felt anything now was with the surge of LV, the burning fire running through his bones. He craved that sensation, that feeling. It was a burning red on the canvas covered with dull gray.

Red just stood there, seeming to debate on something mentally. “Blue, you should come home with me to my universe. We can help you feel better there, I promise. I know what you’re feeling, and it is not worth it. Trust me.”

Sans didn’t respond, other than his grip tightening on the handle of the knife in his hand. After a second of hesitation he surged forward, aiming his knife at Reds soul. The other easily dodged, and grabbed Sans' wrists. Gray eyelights focused on red ones, and then Sans was pushed back to fall to the ground. “so be it then…” Red sighed, resigned. He teleported away.

**

Sans was finally here. The end of the underground. Well, almost. It was judgement hall. To no one’s surprise, Red was waiting for him.

The battle that would normally take place between two different people was waged between strangers.

Sans fought hard, and Red fought swiftly. Neither allowed room for errors and neither made any. Eventually, however, Sans got the upper hand. He slashed out at Reds chest with his knife, and he actually managed to strike home. Red didn’t even seem surprised, he just looked…sad? But then he disappeared before his dust decorated the ground. Sans simply walked past to go defeat Asgore.

 

Once that battle was finished, Sans felt… nothing. Still. No LV. How disappointing. Well, he guessed 99999 LV was enough. But monster souls, they were never meant to hold that much. He could feel his soul cracking. As this happened, he dropped to his knees. For the first time in a long time, he started to sob. He cried for everyone he killed, for every time he killed his brother, and most of all, betraying Red.

The overwhelming emotions were taking hold of him. He felt like he would never stop crying.

It was almost a relief when his soul finally shattered into a million pieces.

**

Papyrus woke up yet again. He felt so, so horrible. But so, so terrified. His brother… a murderer. Now Papyrus couldn’t even feel safe in his own home. He supposed it was somewhat his fault. He’d been the one holding the knife. Granted, his mind had been taken over by the evil ghost of Frisk. But… no, he wouldn’t let his mind wander. He just had to get through the day. The sooner he ate breakfast, he could leave, and not have to deal with the emotionless robot that was Sans.

**

Sans jolted awake, a sob ripping it’s way through his chest. He didn’t… he didn’t understand, why he was crying. Why did he feel so sad? He didn’t remember anything from his dream.

He heard footsteps outside of his door, and Papyrus peeked in, looking shocked.

Sans just cried all the harder, curling up in a tight ball and trying to keep himself somewhat quiet. Papyrus walked over, and hesitantly tried to hug Sans, despite the fear running through him at even being in close proximity to the small skeleton. But no, he was pushed away. The younger skeleton left the room, feeling bewildered.

Sans sat there, and slowly started to calm down. He waited until he was sure he could stay quiet, and walked silently down the stairs. He’d cleaned the tear tracks off of his face. He wouldn’t worry Papyrus, not today.

“Good morning Papy! Sorry for not being out here earlier.” Sans said, not having to force a cheerful tone into his voice. He plopped down on the couch next to his brother and smiled brightly.

“Uh. Morning.” Papyrus simply replied, still feeling uncomfortable. Was this a trick? He couldn’t remember the last time Sans truly smiled.

“Are you feeling okay? Because… I totally understand, I’m not feeling very good today either. Maybe we could both take a sick day and stay home.” Sans suggested, with surprised Papyrus even further.

Sans usually wouldn’t do this, but he was just feeling… down. He kind of wanted a calm, relaxing day with his brother. He needed it.

 

An hour passed as Sans got popcorn and a movie ready, deciding to stay home with Papyrus being a good idea. There was a knock on the door, and Sans immediately rushed to open it. When he saw who it was, he opened his mouth to say a greeting. The words were cut short as his face was grabbed, and he was pulled into a -rather harsh- kiss. The kiss lasted so long that he didn’t really know what to do with himself, and just put his arms around the back of Red's neck, practically melting against Red as he pressed closer.

There was a cough, and Red finally pulled back, looking over at Papyrus. “What, dude, you jealous?” the Fell skeleton smirked, holding a dizzy looking Blue carefully.

An orange blush bloomed over Stretch's face, and he shook his head frantically. “What? N-No!” He mumbled, looking away.

Red rolled his eyelights and looked down at Sans, who was looking a little dazed still – not to mention holding onto Red tightly to keep standing up. Red snickered and slowly led Blue to the couch, sitting down to watch the TV.

Red likely wouldn’t forget what happened, not at all. But he would definitely keep a closer eye on Stretch from now on. Now that Blues memory was reset correctly, Red would be able to prevent any more shit from happening.

It would _not_ happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one-shot, but it didn't really seem to fit in my one shot collection. I may end up getting more ideas for this, also, and may write a continuation. No promises, my friends!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I love comments, they keep me motivated. But like. If you don't want more from me, don't comment.
> 
>  
> 
> *tsundere noises*


End file.
